


when the sun shines down upon us

by oswinosgoodsscarf



Series: the future's priceless, babe [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Autistic Hannah Foster, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinosgoodsscarf/pseuds/oswinosgoodsscarf
Summary: Ethan and Lex sit on a roof after a shitty day, and the California dream is formed.
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: the future's priceless, babe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	when the sun shines down upon us

They watched the smoke leave their lungs and frame Lex's face, hazy and beautiful as the pale moonlight glinted off of the beer bottle they had snuck out of the house. When she had shown up almost an hour ago, spitting curse-words through gritted teeth with a black eye and a scared sister on her hip, Ethan had put Hannah down to sleep in their bed and then promptly dragged Lex out onto the roof to cool off and talk. Lying on the shingles with their feet in the gutter, away from prying eyes and asshole parents, the roof was the perfect spot to mouth off without scaring Hannah or waking up Ethan's parents, and they took advantage of the privacy, sharing a pilfered drink and a smoke. Under the stars, the two teens could have a moment to themselves, filling the space between them with the sounds of their breathing and the steady comfort of others' presence. Ethan waited, letting Lex sort out her thoughts next to them, knowing that she would talk to them in her own time. Until then, they were happy to quietly savor the last of their cigarette in the meantime.

"She was gonna go after Hannah. That bitch was so fucking drunk, she thought the kid was trying to swipe her booze. When I got in between them, she got even more pissed, and I was rewarded this" she waved at her eye, "for my trouble."

Lex smiled bitterly.

"Sorry for just dumping my little sister in your room without warning, but I wasn't about to leave Hannah alone with _her_ after that."

She snarled and clenched her fists, knuckles pulled taut and white.

"She's lucky I was more focused on Hannah than getting even."

Ethan broke her death grip on the bottle and took one of her hands into his own, squeezing gently as they idly rubbed circles into her palm with their thumb. 

"I don't mind. You know I'm here for you, babe."

Lex looked down at their entwined hands and turned towards them to face Ethan more fully, fingers tapping nervously against the bottle in her grasp with a hesitant look in her eyes.

"Look, Ethan..."

Their stomach churned, wondering what she was going to say next, what about his words could make her look at them like that. Whether it was them coming out to her or talking about their shitty families, they had never seen her look so serious. Or resigned to the inevitable.

"I know we're... we've got a- thing... going on, but I am out of here as soon as I get the money together. Hannah deserves so much better than this, and if I get the chance, I'm leaving and not looking back. Don't expect me to fit into your life forever. I love you, but I can't stay here for you."

Ethan stared at Lex- _her tense shoulders, the grimace twisting her lips, body poised to jump up and leave; ready to run and to pretend that rejection just rolled off her back, even when it was killing her, so ready to hear them dismiss her, leave her all alone again with a kid sister to care for and no good options, leave her with no one who cares again_ \- and their heart broke as they searched for something to say, something that would wipe that horrible look off her face and that would make her believe that they're not going anywhere without her.

Ethan hoped they weren't about to sound as emotional as they felt.

"You know, we could leave... together. I'll get a car soon, we can drive off as far as you wanna go. i can watch Hannah and pick up some odd jobs on the side while you get an acting gig. Hannah can go to a bigger school with better funding. She likes me, we can take care of her together."

Lexs' eyes shined as she stared at Ethan before pulling him into a desperate hug. Ethan rocked her, rubbing her back as tears began to stain their neck. After a while, the crying slowed down enough for Lex to pull away slightly, wiping her face dry. 

"I'd follow you girls anywhere, Lex. Anywhere you wanna go, I'll be there for you."

Lex shivered, snuggling closer to her partner until the two sat leaning against each other, Ethan's arms around Lex with their fingers tangled loosely together. She pressed a kiss to their jaw, murmuring,

"I've always liked California; seeing the sea, feel the sun on your skin."

They laugh, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah? Sun, beaches, and movie stars? Think us trailer trash can rub elbows with the celebrities?"

They laughed and kissed and made grand plans with the moon as their witness until Lex started to doze off, head on Ethan's chest.

Ethan smiles down at their girlfriend, and thought about the kid asleep below them. They thought about their plan, how good it would feel to leave all the bullshit behind them in Hatchetfield, how they'd drive off and never come back. They'd be able to see the sights on the drive down, and visit the beach. Lex would probably look amazing with the ocean breeze threading through her hair, and Hannah could run around collecting seashells, spinning to her heart's content. They'd find a small place, just big enough for the three of them. The two of them could enroll Hannah in a school that could actually support her, maybe help her make some friends. Lex would be able to chase her dreams for once, radiant under the dazzling lights. They'd be able to have an actual meal every night and fall asleep to the sounds of their two favorite people in the world existing in the same space as them, safe and happy and whole.

Ethan looked at Lexs' drawn face, worn out from worrying about her and Hannah's safety, red from the crying with a bruise blooming dark and angry around her eye, and their heart ached for her. With a gentle kiss to her temple, Ethan silently swore that they would do anything in their power to keep her from crying ever again.

"California sounds fucking amazing, babe. I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels about these three ok... found families is a trope near and dear to my heart and I need more of these characters in my life. Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked this! :D


End file.
